Custom Night
Custom Night to ostateczna z nocy i pozwala graczowi na ustawienie poziomu aktywności animatroników (AI - Animatronic's Intense). Jest on odblokowany po 6 nocy. Mechanika Gracz ma możliwość ustawienia poziomu trudności każdego z animatroników (oprócz Golden Freddy'ego). Gracz może ustawić poziom AI zabawek od 0 do 20. Spowoduje to zwiększenie trudności. Rozgrywka W zależności od ustawień, gracz zadecyduje jak dany animatronik będzie działał. Poziom 0 Ustawienie jakiegokolwiek animatronika na zerowym poziomie trudności spowoduje prawie całkowite wyłączenie ich w nocy. Bonnie i Chicka przenoszą ze sceny dopiero w późniejszych godzinach, Freddy Fazbear nigdy się nie porusza, a Foxy prawie nigdy nie wychodzi z Pirate Cove. Należy jednak pamiętać, że Freddy zawsze zaatakuje jeżeli skończy się energia. Jedynym sposobem, by przetrwać jest wyczekiwanie 6 AM. Freddy Fazbear Mimo swoich ustawień, Freddy jest najmniej aktywny z wszystkich animatroników na każdym poziomie oprócz ekstremalnych. Na 1-2 poziomie jest on bardzo nieaktywny. Mając go na tym poziomie gracz ma mniejsze szanse na nieumieranie od niego. Na poziomie 3-6 staje się bardziej aktywny i działa tak jak w 3 i 4 nocy. Na 7-12 staje się jeszcze bardziej ruchliwy i ma zdolność dostania się do pokoju. Na 13-20 Freddy staje się najbardziej aktywny i zabije gracza nie dając mu żadnych szans. Gracz może przetrwać zamykając prawe drzwi i patrzeć tylko na wschodni korytarz. Jednak bez względu na wszystko, Freddy zawsze zaatakuje jeżeli zabraknie mocy. Bonnie i Chica Zarówno Bonnie jak i Chica mają podobne zachowania. Zakładając, że są oni na tym samym poziomie trudności, Bonnie będzie bardziej aktywny niż Chica z wyjątkiem poziomu 20. Na 1-2 poruszają się tak jak w 1 nocy, na 3-6 przemieszczają się częściej. Na 7-12 są bardziej aktywni i mają możliwość wyłączenia drzwi i świateł. Na poziomie 13-20 zaczynają zmieniać swe położenie bardzo często i zaczną szybciej biec w stronę drzwi. Na poziomie 20 można założyć, że mają prawie taką samą częstotliwość pojawiania się u drzwi, ale dają Ci więcej czasu na ich zamknięcie. Jeżeli gracz widzi Bonnie'go i Chicę w martwym polu na AI 20 to ma jedną lub dwie sekundy na zamknięcie drzwi. Foxy Poziom aktywności Foxy'ego trzeba określić wobec jego częstotliwości pokazywania się, a także na atakowania gracza i jak szybko wraca do zatoczki pirata. Na 1-2 działa jak w 2 nocy, na 3-6 będzie działać jak w 3 nocy, co oznacza, że gracz musi zwiększyć częstotliwość oglądania go. Na 7-12 Foxy wychyla się zza kurtyny częściej i atakuje szybciej. Na poziomie 13-20 Foxy atakuje bardzo często i częściej wychyla się zza kurtyny. Na poziomie 20 Foxy wychyla się niemalże po zaatakowaniu gracza. Ukończenie 7 nocy Po zakończeniu 7 nocy Mike otrzymuje zwolnienie z pracy. Jest on zwolniony za przerobienie zabawek (ustawienia AI), brak profesjonalizmu (prawdopodobnie krzyczy) i za zapach (poci się, bądź po prostu się nie myje w domu z powodu braku pieniędzy na rachunki, gdyż dostaje zbyt niską wypłatę). Specjalne kody Aktualnie są trzy kody, które gracz może uaktywnić w ekranie trudności AI 0/0/0/0 Wbrew powszechnemu przekonaniu, ustawienie takiego poziomu AI nie wyłączy animatroników. Jednak ten tryb jest idealny do odnajdowywania easter eggów. Mimo, że gracza mogą odwiedzić Bonnie i Chica, jest to rzadkie. Jest także możliwość ataku Freddy'ego, ale tylko gdy skończy się energia. Foxy może się uaktywnić nawet wtedy, gdy jego poziom AI jest ustawiony na 0. W rezultacie warto czasem spojrzeć na Pirate Cove, nawet gdy gra się na tym trybie. 1/9/8/7 Począwszy od wersji 1.13 niemożliwe jest granie na tym trybie, ponieważ wyskakuje kill screen Golden Freddiego. Scott wprowadził to, aby plotki o alternatywnym zakończeniu ucichły. Przed updatem 1.13 gracze mogli grać na takim ustawieniu trudności, jednak nie było żadnego alternatywnego zakończenia ani żadnego specjalnego trybu. 20/20/20/20 Nazywany "4/20 mode" i "Nightmare mode" przez społeczność, jest to najtrudniejsze ustawienie w grze. Wszystkie animatroniki są bardzo aktywne i przetrwanie jest niezwykle trudne. Scott Cawthon, twórca gry, powiedział, że ten tryb jest niemożliwy do przejścia. Jeżeli gracz przejdzie ten tryb, odblokuje się ostatnią trzecią gwiazdkę w menu. Scott wyraził szok i gratulacje w stronę streamera BigBugza i YouTubera: Markipliera gdy byli w stanie zakończyć ten tryb. Custom Night w tym trybie ukończyli także m.in Youtuberzy : GCPPL, DontWatchMePlay, Glich'e Gaming jednak graczy, którzy ukończyli ten tryb mogło być znacznie więcej. Ciekawostki * Scott Cawthon skomentował wideo BigBugz gdy zakończył tryb 20/20/20/20 i stwierdził, że jest to powodem dlaczego dodał trzecią gwiazdkę. * Krążyły plotki, że ustawienie trybu 0/6/6/6 lub 6/6/6/6 umożliwiłoby włączenie kamery w kuchni. Jest to kłamstwo, gdyż nie ma żadnych plików w grze z obrazem kuchni. * Krążyły plotki, że ustawienie 2/0/1/5 umożliwi włączenie Five night's at Freddy 2. Okazało się to fałszywe. * Po odblokowaniu Custom Night, poziom AI będzie ustawiony na 1/3/3/1 ** Mike zostanie zwolniony nawet gdy nie będzie zmieniał tych ustawień. * Strategia jak ukończyć 20/20/20/20 bez utraty energii jest odkryta. Można ją zobaczyć tutaj. * W ekranie Custom Night obrazek o Foxy'ego pokazuje, że jest on uszkodzony. Jego zdjęcie prawdopodobnie zostało zrobione po jego zamknięciu. * W przypadku ustawienia wszystkich zabawek na 0 a Foxy'ego na 20, a gdy lewe drzwi są zamknięte cały czas, Foxy zmarnuję energię poprzez uderzanie drzwi przez około 3 min 5 sek. * Jeśli poziom AI Bonnie'go i Chicki jest ustawiony na 0 a Freddiego na 20, nie zejdzie on ze sceny gdy Bonnie i Chica tam są. Galeria CUSTOMNIGHT.png Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Fnaf Kategoria:Noce we FNaF Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Noce Kategoria:Noc Kategoria:Mechanizm Kategoria:Mechanizm gry Kategoria:Mechanika Kategoria:Komentarze Kategoria:Pomoc Kategoria:Dodatki Kategoria:Tryby